Last Chance
by Mo9Ja
Summary: What if Regina and Daniel had been able to flee from Cora? What if Snow never revealed Regina's secret? Would Daniel's fate be set? OutlawQueen
1. Prologue

**Last Chance**

 **A/N: The update for _Self Defence_ will have to wait a bit longer than I expected, for I will be going to England on holiday tomorrow. In the mean time I have some other stories running, so here's a little tease to one of my ideas to tie you over. I really hope you enjoy it! **

**Thanks once again to my wonderful beta, and Lea for being my muse. Mwah!**

 **Disclaimer: not mine.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Regina had the perfect life.

She and Daniel had run away. They had escaped her mother's wrath, and Regina's marriage to the old and lonely king.

She had exchanged a wealthy life as queen for a poor one with her one true love.

After a month of wandering about, living off the little food and money they had brought along, and later even resorting to stealing—she had started wondering if she had made the right decision leaving her parents' mansion—they had settled down in a small village, where he had gotten an honest job at a local pub. It didn't pay much, and Regina certainly hadn't been able to afford the kind of clothes she wore before, but they got by; and that—along with their love—was more than enough for Regina.

They had decided to lay low in the village. They had no idea how Cora or King Leopold would react to Regina's sudden departure. Maybe they would be looking for her, out of concern, or maybe for treason against the king; she had no idea. She did know her mother, however, and she knew what Cora was capable of, even when it involved her own daughter. So, she and Daniel didn't interact much with the people around them, apart from when Daniel was working. The result was that they didn't know many people. They only had each other, which was fine with Regina. Apart from Daniel, she had never had friends anyway. She was used to it.

Eventually, they had gotten married and soon a baby boy had been added to their little family. They had called him Henry, after her father; the only person she hadn't wanted to leave behind, but she'd had no choice in the matter. Escaping her mother, and the plans her mother had for _her_ life, also meant escaping her father; a fact she cried over for many moons in Daniel's arms.

When Henry was three years old, they found out another baby was on the way.

Regina was blissfully happy.

But, that was four months ago now. Daniel had suddenly befallen ill. She had let a doctor come, but he had no idea what was wrong with Daniel. He made Daniel as comfortable as possible in his own bed, told Regina to keep him hydrated, but there was nothing he could do except pray. _Daniel was at God's mercy_ , he had told her. She had asked around for other doctors and someone had told her about a doctor that possessed magic. She had let him come too, but Regina knew magic, and soon realised he was a charlatan.

Out a lot of money, with a very sick husband at home, Regina couldn't do anything but stay by his side. It hadn't even lasted two weeks after illness had taken him before he passed away, leaving her widowed at the age of twenty-four, and her children fatherless.

Now, however, she had another problem. With a toddler, herself and her unborn baby to feed, she had run out of their savings way faster than she expected, with no chance of anyone hiring a pregnant woman in her seventh month.

She had to do something. She had to do something fast. She couldn't let her children starve, and her beautiful Henry already looked thinner and paler than ever. She needed help, and fast.

She considered stealing again, even though she hated doing that to other people, but she knew she couldn't pull it off again. For one, she didn't have her thieving partner with her anymore, and second, well, running wasn't as easy carrying so much weight in you belly. She couldn't afford getting caught. Besides, who would take care of Henry while she was 'working'?

Her sweet father would help her—of course he would—but that wouldn't go unnoticed by her mother, and Cora would definitely not let Regina grovel back, no matter that Cora's grandchildren were starving.

No, she had to find help elsewhere. She could only think of one person, and she hoped to God she still recognised Regina, and remembered what Regina had done for her when she was just a young girl of twelve.

There was only one person who could help her now.

Packing a bag with a few belongings from her and Henry, she left her small cottage, Henry in one hand clutching his miniature stuffed horsey to his chest, the cape she wore when she fled Cora around her shoulders, now a lot dirtier and some holes in the bottom, her bag in her other hand—tearfully looking behind her one last time as memories of Daniel hit her—on her way to go find her last chance.

Snow White.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, very short, but just to give you an idea of where I'm going with this. This will eventually be OQ.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review if you have the time. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The journey to the castle—which could have been hers—takes longer than she expected; her own exhausted state, the ever increasingly heavy bag—or so it feels—slung over her shoulder, and Henry's small toddler legs not helping to speed the walk along at all.

Henry was incredibly excited when he heard about their 'quest' to a real palace, looking for a real princess. He had been jumping around the cottage with excitement, ready to be a real knight himself, instead of hearing about them in the stories Daniel used to make up.

Now, however, Henry has gotten tired of their hike as well, and she knows she is asking a lot of him, but she doesn't have another choice. Try explaining that to a toddler. He has been whinging for the past fifteen minutes or so, about his painful little feet, about how tired he is, and that he just wants to go back home.

"Mommy, I'm tired," Henry says again in a tired voice.

"I know, sweetheart. Just a little bit further, okay?" she repeats for the umpteenth time, "It's not far now."

"No!" Henry suddenly yells defiantly, trying to pull his little hand free, but her grip is stronger. When he doesn't succeed in freeing himself, he decides to stop walking and hang his entire weight on Regina's arm. She knows it was only a matter of time before he would throw a tantrum.

"Henry, please," she admonishes him with a sigh, pulling him back up as good as she can with him struggling against her. She doesn't stop walking and Henry has no choice but to take steps as she pulls him with her, causing him to start crying.

Even though it tears at her heart to hear and see him like this, she keeps walking, until Henry yells, "You are no fun without Daddy!"

She stops dead in her tracks at the mention of her sweet Daniel and the insult her child has just thrown at her, tears welling up in her eyes. Henry is right though; she was a lot more fun when Daniel was still with them; she was _happy_ then.

She had explained to Henry that just because they couldn't see Daddy anymore, that didn't mean he wouldn't be with them. He was with the angels in the sky, looking down at them to make sure they were alright, resulting in Henry finishing his night-time routine with a sweet, "Night night, Daddy,' followed by a kiss-hand blown to the sky.

"I want my Daddy!" he cries loudly.

Regina drops the weight of the bag, turns towards Henry and crouches down as best as she can with her protruding belly in the way. She reaches her hand to him, trying to grab his with a soft, "I know, honey," but he quickly pulls his hand away.

"No! I don't want you! I want Daddy!"

She reaches out to him again, this time grabbing his elbow and pulling him a little closer to her. There are tears running down her cheeks and her throat is dry as she tries to comfort him, her voice hoarse.

"I know, sweetheart. I know you want your Daddy. I want your Daddy too, but that's not possible now." She wipes her hands over his wet, chubby cheeks when he stops struggling and he just stares at her. "Daddy is with the angels, remember?" He nods once and she continues, "I know it's unfair, baby, but it's going to be you, me, and the new baby from now on."

Henry takes a closer step towards her and wipes her tears with his small hands like she had just done to him, and then leaving his hands on her cheeks. With a quivering bottom lip, he asks, "Is Daddy not coming back from the angels?"

She gives him a sad smile, another tear escaping her eye and falling on Henry's hand on her cheek. "I'm afraid not," she whispers and he moves his little arms around her, burying his face in her neck. She nearly falls backwards as his weight is moved on her, but she catches herself just in time with one hand on the ground behind her before she tumbles over, and then wraps both arms around him.

He tries to crawl onto her like a monkey, trying to work is feet over her bent legs, so he can wrap his legs around her hips, but it is hard to succeed in this position and he accidentally knees her belly in the process.

She quickly pushes herself off the ground and lifts him with difficulty. She moves to a large tree and sets herself down on the ground, her back leaning tiredly against the broad bark, with Henry in her lap and bent over her belly so he can still bury his face in her chest.

She rakes her fingers through Henry's hair in a continuous comforting motion, waiting patiently for Henry to calm down. When he does—only small hiccups can still be heard—she whispers in Henry's ear, "I think the baby misses her Daddy too."

He moves back, looking at her with big questioning eyes, still red-rimmed from crying. "Yeah?" he asks.

"Yes," she answers, as she takes his small hand and moves it to the spot on her belly where she can feel her unborn kicking. "Feel that?" she asks him.

His eyes grow impossibly wider at the first kick he feels, and at the second he starts giggling. "That's funny," he tells her.

"Is it now?" she mockingly berates him, "You think it's _funny_ that your baby sibling is _kicking_ Mommy?"

He giggles again and then boldly admits, "Yes," with another giggle.

"Oh yeah?" she asks, a smile playing on her mouth as she watches the quick emotional change in her son from tears to a smile. "You know what that means, don't you?"

"No?" he asks innocently.

She places her hands on his sides and starts tickling him with no mercy, until Henry is squirming and trashing against her, shouting in glee, "Stop it, Mommy!"

When she does, he sags exhaustively back against her, trying to catch his breath. When she looks down, she notices he has a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"I suppose a little break wouldn't hurt," she mumbles. He nods against her chest, his brown hair tickling her neck as he does. She wraps her cape more tightly around Henry, holding him close to her in the process. "Take a nap, baby."

He whispers an "Okay" against her, and his breathing quickly evens out in a soft rhythm, which lulls her to sleep as well.

* * *

She has no idea how long they have been there, on the ground in the middle of the forest. She had no intention of falling asleep herself, leaving him unprotected to anyone who could come by.

Luckily, the eyes that are staring at her when she opens her eyes are the brown ones of a young boy looming over her. She must have woken from his shadow blocking the light on her face.

"Hello!" he says cheerfully, a big grin spreading on his face that showcase the adorable dimples that grace his cheeks, "I'm Roland!"

"Hi Roland," she replies with a smile, sitting up a bit straighter and wrapping her arms more tightly around Henry, who is still sleeping peacefully on top of her.

"Why you sleeping?" he asks. "Nappy-time is over," he explains.

She chuckles. "Well, Roland, me and Henry here," she nods down at her son and Roland looks down curiously, but Henry's face is still hidden in her chest, "we were very tired from our long walk."

"Oh," he says understandingly, staring at her for a few seconds and then looking at Henry and back at Regina. She is about to ask what's wrong, when he asks, "Are you a Mama?"

"I am," she says with a smile, softly patting Henry's hair, "I'm Henry's Mama."

The saddest little pout appears on his face as he stares longingly at the way Henry is nestled against her. "I don' has a Mama," he tells her, the tears gathering in his big eyes.

She has to swallow away the lump that has formed in her throat before she asks, "What about your Papa? Where is he?"

His face lights up again at the mention of his father as he points blindly behind him and replies, "There."

She looks around Roland, but doesn't see anyone.

"What's your name?" Roland continues his curiosity.

Regina laughs as he drops down to sit beside her against the tree trunk, causing Henry to stir a bit against her. "You're a curious one, aren't you?" He just grins up at her. "My name is Regina," she tells him.

"R'gina," he tries to copy, but fails adorably.

"How old are you, honey?" she asks him.

"Hm." He looks down at his hand and tries to count the right amount on his fingers. Satisfied, he holds up three. "This many!"

"Three years old?" she asks in an exaggerated exciting voice. He nods proudly. "Wow, you're a big boy already!"

He puffs out his chest and she receives a big, toothy smile. "Yep," he agrees.

"Roland!" she hears someone call, the panic noticeable in the male voice.

Roland's smile disappears and his eyes grow wide. "Uh oh," he mumbles.

A tall man with sandy blond hair and stubble on his chin appears in her view as he steps determined to where his son is seated, who quickly jumps up, as if his bum suddenly got burned.

Looking at the man, she can see the worry on his face, which she understands like any other parent, since his toddler is sitting with strangers.

"Roland! There you are!" His eyes shift over to Regina before refocusing on his son, who is staring guiltily up at his father. "How many times do I have to tell you not to wander off on your own?" he asks angrily, crouching down in front of him.

"Sorry," Roland tells his father softly with large puppy-dog eyes staring at him and an irresistible, practised put on his face, pleading his father not to get mad.

The man lets out a sigh and lets his anger and worry go. "Don't do it again, okay buddy? Papa was very worried."

Roland gives one determined nod and then quickly changes topic. "Papa, this is Gina," he says cheerfully, dropping back down beside her, "She's a Mama."

"I can see that," he tells Roland. He moves his attention away from Roland and holds out his hand for Regina to take. "Milady."

She places her hand doubtfully in his, which he moves to his lips to place a soft kiss to her knuckles like the rich would do out of respect for the ladies; yet this man's garbs don't look like those in her old circles.

"Robin of Locksley, at your service," he tells her politely, giving her a smile that shows her where Roland got those adorable dimples from, while still crouching awkwardly in front of them.

"Regina," she answers, quickly pulling her hand back. "This is Henry," she rubs her still sleeping son's back.

He nods towards Roland. "I hope he wasn't bothering you, milady?"

She smiles at Roland as he stares at her with a certain glint in his eyes, silently begging her not to get him into trouble. "Not at all," she answers.

"See, Papa!" Roland says proudly, "Gina is my friend."

Robin chuckles. "Is that so?" he asks his son with humour in his voice, receiving an enthusiastic nodding from him. "So I suppose this is yours?" he asks Regina, pulling her old bag from behind his back.

"Oh my, yes!" she says surprised, reaching for it and dragging it closer to her, inspecting the inside and reaching for the leather flask.

"I found it just a bit further back in the woods," he explains.

"I must have forgotten it," she mumbles, opening the flask before looking back in Robins bright blue eyes, " I had my hands full, you see," she explains pointing at Henry.

"Sometimes all we have eyes for are our children," he says in understanding and she smiles appreciatively. She moves the flask to her mouth and moves it backwards, but only a few drops come out. She lets out an annoyed sigh as she moves the flask dejectedly away from her mouth. She was supposed to refill it at the next lake.

Robin chuckles again. "Here, take mine," he tells her, giving her his full flask. She eagerly takes a large sip and appreciates the cold liquid going down her throat. "Thank you," she tells him.

He takes a loaf of bread out of his own satchel. "Are you hungry too?" he asks.

"I…" she swallows as she looks longingly at the bread, about to reach for it, but then she studies the man and the child again; their poor rags of clothing, some holes in them, and dirt covering the edges of their capes, their hands, and some smudges in their faces. She looks at the unkempt state of his scruff. These are definitely not wealthy people. Who is she to take their food from them? Though, he is offering.

Robin notices her doubt and he holds the bread closer for her to take. "It's alright, milady. We've got plenty."

She takes the loaf from him and tears a small piece from it to pop in her mouth. It still tastes rather fresh and she wonders if they just returned from the marked where they bought it.

She takes off a small piece for her and Henry and hands the rest back to Robin. He holds up his hands. "It's all yours."

"That's very kind of you," she tries to show him her appreciation through her smile, putting the bigger part of the bread in her satchel and leaving the part she just tore off to eat now.

"You should eat properly in your state," he explains and she nods as she greedily eats the bread. Oh, if her mother could see her now; eating with her hands, propping too big chunks of dry bread in her mouth, and chewing very unlady-like while there are people watching. Cora would have a heart attack.

"Are you poor?" Roland breaks the silence that settles over them while she eats. She nearly chokes on a piece of bread and coughs at his blunt question.

"Roland!" Robin berates him, giving her an apologetic look.

She looks at Roland while she contemplates her answer. It's the first time she admits it out loud, but then again, she is on her way to ask Princess Snow for help, so her verbal acceptance of her poor state was coming sooner rather than later anyhow. "Yes, I suppose I am."

"We gives to the poor," Roland explains.

She looks at Robin, when it suddenly dawns on her. "You're Robin Hood," she states. It's not even a question.

"Guilty," Robin chuckles.

"You don' look poor," the little boy continues.

"No?" she asks curiously, "Why not?"

"You have a fat belly." There is that bluntness again, as well as Robin's, "Roland!"

"I'm so sorry," he tells Regina shamefully.

Regina waves Robin's apology away as she laughs at Roland's honesty. "You're right, honey, I do have a fat belly. But that's not from too much food."

"Oh?" Roland asks, looking up at her.

Regina leans in closer to the little boy as if she is about to tell him a secret. Roland eagerly moves his face closer to hers as well. "There is a baby in my belly," she whispers loud enough for Robin to hear as well, who chuckles.

Roland's eyes grow wide as he first stares in Regina's eyes and then at her belly that is still half covered by Henry's sleeping form. "Wow," he whispers in awe, moving his small hand to the side of her bump, as if feeling for life.

She takes his hand and moves it a bit further up. Roland's mouth forms an 'O' as he stares wide-eyed at her, feeling the steady movement under his fingers. "Hiccups," Regina explains, "The baby has them a lot." As he gets over his surprise, he starts giggling at the feeling.

"From the bread?" Roland questions.

"I guess so," Regina answers, and he keeps his little hand there until the hiccups finally stop.

The silence is finally broken by Robin, who had been watching her and his son. "You were traveling?" he asks her.

She looks up at his piercing blue eyes. "Yes. Just taking a break."

"What's the destination of your travels?"

She doubts for a second, but then realises she can probably trust the most wanted man by the royals. "King Leopold's palace," she answers.

His eyebrows shoot up. "Did you get a job there?"

For a moment she wants to tell him the truth, how she is the king's lost fiancé who ruined his 'kind king' reputation—the kind and benevolent king forcing a young girl into an unwanted marriage, when he can choose from hundreds of willing girls—or that she is the stupid girl who could have been queen, and that she's now returning in the hopes that Princess Snow will help her, but she decides against it. "Hopefully," she answers eventually.

It is then that Henry finally stirs. He stretches his arms against her body and moves his face up to meet hers. She notices some red indentations on his chubby cheek from lying against the folds in her dress for too long and he yawns loudly. "Morning, sleepy head," she chuckles at the sight—even though it's not technically morning—and rakes her fingers through his tousled hair.

She reaches for the flask and breaks off another piece of bread, handing it to him as he pushes himself off from her chest and sits up straight on her lap, looking around. His eyes grow wide when he sees Robin and Roland and he stops halfway in his tracks of taking a bite from the bread.

"Hello!" Roland says again, happily. Henry just looks at him curiously.

"Henry, this is Robin and Roland," she points respectively, "They gave us the bread." He looks down at the piece in his hand and takes a bite. "Aren't you going to tell them your name, huh?" she asks sweetly, moving too long strands of his hair away from his forehead.

"Henry," he says in a small voice, barely audible as he buries himself back in his mother's chest.

"It's very nice to meet you, Henry," Robin tries, but Henry just hides his face.

She rubs his back comfortingly and chuckles. "He takes a while to warm up to people."

"I can see that," Robin answers with his own chuckle, as Henry's eyes peak curiously at Roland again. "My son is a little too comfortable around strangers, if you ask me."

Regina snorts at that. "I'll say."

"I'm Roland. I'm this many," he holds up three fingers again, "And you?" Henry hesitates a bit, looking at his mother for confirmation. She nods at him and he holds up four fingers of his own, impressing Roland. The adults exchange an amused look.

"Do you wanna play?" Roland asks Henry.

"Actually, Roland," Regina starts, and an adorable scowl immediately appears on his face, "Henry should finish his food and then we should get going again if we want to be there before nightfall."

"Oh," Roland says disappointed as Henry chews on his last bite and washes it away with some water. When he is done, she lifts him off of her tingling, stiff legs. With the help of Robin, she gets back on her sore feet, shaking out her legs to get feeling back in them.

Henry hands her the flask, from which she takes one more gulp before handing it back to Robin, thanking him once again.

"Of course," he says genuinely, "As for your journey. Follow the northward path in the forest. Don't venture too close to the road. There can be dangers this close to the castle."

She looks at him questioningly, wondering what dangers he could mean. But then she supposes that Robin should know. After all, he is one of the people robbing the carriages that pass on the road. And she knows, her cape might look battered, but it is still clear that it is of royal quality. Perhaps someone could accidentally think her to be rich still.

"I will. Thank you." She turns towards Henry and holds out her hand. "Come on, Henry. Time to go. Say goodbye to Roland."

"Bye," Henry says dutifully as he takes her hand. She gives the Hoods their own goodbyes and finally continues their journey.

"Bye Henry! Bye Regina! Bye baby!" she hears Roland calls from behind them, bringing a smile to her face, and she looks behind her one more time, waving at the little boy who is now in his father's arms.

* * *

It takes them nearly an hour more to finally reach the castle, which makes her glad they took that break after all. The sun is starting to go down, so they made it just in time.

Now that she is here, however, she is not sure what to do. Surely she can't just go knocking on the castle doors. She ruined King Leopold's reputation, so he must not be happy to see her, bagging him to help her. She thinks about sneaking in, but if she gets caught, they won't be kind. Not to mention, she'll have to sneak Henry in as well.

She stares up at the large pointy construction before her. She can even spot the window that should still be Snow's room. Would she be in? Perhaps she could find a way to draw the princes' attention. Throw pebbles at her window maybe? There is no way she can do that without drawing the guards' attention, who are standing in front of the public entrance to the castle, its gates closed at this time of day, and Regina has no proper reason for the guards to let her in. She knows even Henry's adorable pout, asking for a place to sleep won't deter the stern, heartless guards. They will have to wait for the sun to come up again.

She walks to the one of the large trees, sitting down again and pulling Henry close to her.

"Mommy?" Henry asks confused as he sits down next to her, staring longingly and admirably up at the large castle in front of him.

"We can't go in yet, baby," she explains, "We have to wait till they open the gates again come morning." Then, she'll pretend to sell bread, sneak in, and—hopefully—find Snow, without the king finding her first. "It can be a bit cold tonight," she tells Henry soothingly as she pulls him closer to her and wraps her cape around them both, "but I'll keep you warm."

After they have eaten some more bread, she settles her back against the hard bark, ignoring the ache in her limbs and back; Henry snuggled close against her side. It is then that she hears people talking and as she looks up, she notices two figures walking from the stables towards the castle.

"That was another superlative ride, Princess Snow."

"Thank you, Johanna," Regina hears the princess in question answer, and she knows she's in luck. Instead of having to go through the front gate, to try to find her way past the guards to the royals; Snow found her, walking from the stables, of all places towards the palace.

Snow White has clearly aged over the past six years; her face more mature, her curves formed, her length increased so that she is now, no doubt, taller than she is.

She and her maid will walk right past her, not noticing the two figures under the shadows of the trees opposite the castle, so she makes herself known. She pushes herself off the ground, and then pulls Henry to his feet as well, who lets out a disapproval growl from suddenly being pulled from his near dozing.

"It's the princess," she whispers excitedly to her boy, whose eyes suddenly go wide as he searches for the woman in question, until he spots her. As a wide grin appears on his face, she walks towards the princess, Henry skipping happily next to her—all sleep forgotten in his excitement.

It is Johanna who notices their approach first; her face alarmed at first, but then softening again when she spots her toddler.

When Snow sees her, she stops dead in her tracks, her mouth hanging unattractively open in her round face as she stares at Regina.

"Hello Snow," Regina breaks the awkward silence that had settled over them.

Snow composes herself, her mouth closing and turning into a nasty scowl, her eyes narrowing at Regina, as she grumbles with disdain, "What in this or any other realm are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

 **I wasn't actually planning on having Robin and Regina meet just yet, it just happened, and it turned out very sappy.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


End file.
